Amant caché
by Blue Nagami
Summary: Grèce adore les moments passés avec Japon, il n'y aucun doute là dessus ! Il a plutôt des doutes sur l'identité de la personne qui privatise le japonais en ce moment. Serait-ce un certain homme masqué ?


**Bonjour, bonjour, je débarque sur ce fandom !**

 **Première fiction que je publie ici alors que je n'arrête pas dans lire dans ce coin, que c'est ironique !**

 **Ne soyez pas choqué j'aime les couples un peu rare et j'en présente un... deux... trois (disons un threesome) dans cet OS là.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous :3**

* * *

Héraclès regarda à travers la fenêtre, il faisait beau dehors. Certes, mais il n'avait aucune envie de sortir. Il se refusait de faire quoi que ce soit avant qu'il n'est trouvé la solution à ses questions. Si seulement il savait avec qui Japon le trompait.

Bon, c'est vrai, ils ne sortaient pas -encore- ensemble. Mais, il fallait avouer qu'à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient, le nippon finissait toujours par s'en aller plus tôt prétextant une excuse stupide. Et le grec avait rapidement découvert pourquoi Kiku partait aussi rapidement; il lui cachait un amant. Il ne voyait que ça, ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Mais une autre question lui taraudait l'esprit. Qui était-il? Quand il y pensait, il s'imaginait immédiatement un turque masqué. Sadiq? Son amant? C'était impossible! Il était aussi irritant que... Bon, en fait il ne trouvait rien d'aussi irritant que lui.

Cependant, lorsqu'il y réfléchissait mieux, ces deux-là étaient proches aussi. Si ça se trouvait, Turquie avait profité d'un moment d'inattention du japonais pour le kidnapper. Et celui-ci sans défense avait finit par être atteint d'une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm. Cela aurait été horrible!

Pris d'une pulsion de colère, Grèce se leva d'un coup pour aller appeler le turque et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais à peine avait-il attraper son téléphone que celui-ci sonna. D'abord surpris, il dérocha immédiatement quand il vit le nom du nippon s'afficher sur l'écran.

 **"** _ **Konnichiwa Girisha**_ **..."**

Ahh, quelle douce voix... Grèce resta un instant à sourire béatement comme un idiot au milieu du salon. Mais il se reprit avant de lui répondre quand Kiku se racla la gorge au travers du combiné.

 **"Je me demandais si on pourrait se rejoindre quelque part aujourd'hui"** lui dit-il sur le même ton calme qu'il arborait toujours.

 **"** _ **Nai**_ **, bien sûr!"** répondit le grec avec une vigueur qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Ils se donnèrent une heure et un point de rendez-vous avant de se saluer.

Héraclès voulut hurler son contentement à travers sa maison mais ne le fit pas de peur d'alerter les voisins. Il était vraiment heureux après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on recevait une invitation à sortir de la part de Japan. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire il était prêt à rejoindre le japonais.

* * *

Il devait bien être arrivé au moins une demi-heure à l'avance, il avait attendu un bout de temps. Mais, son attente fut récompensée lorsque Kiku arriva enfin.

Ils se saluèrent avant de commencer à marcher à travers la ville en parlant de tout et de rien. Héraclès en avait presque oublié ces histoires d'amant caché. Il n'y avait vraiment que Japon qui pouvait lui faire oublier ce genre de chose.

Mais, alors que tout allait pour le mieux, au détour d'une rue, une ombre apparue soudainement devant eux. Une ombre masquée.

 **"Je savais que tu étais derrière tout ça!"**

Sadiq! Il arrivait au bon moment celui-là. Pour une fois qu'il était tranquille avec Kiku.

Avec une pointe d'horreur dans le regard, il vut Japon et Turquie s'échanger un petit sourire. Il passa bien vite par la surprise. Non... Ses hypothèses ne pouvaient pas être vrai. Ce n'étaient que des idées stupides qui lui étaient venu alors qu'il faisait une crise d'angoisse. Pourtant, lorsqu'il y réfléchissait mieux... Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Rapidement il se mit entre les deux hommes lançant un regard menaçant au turc. Il le scruta un instant, son regard lui jetant des éclairs. Le grec prit enfin la parole lorsque Turquie ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

 **"J'avais donc raison à propos de l'enlèvement."**

Grèce parlait d'une voix froide voulant impressionner son rival. Celui-ci ne sembla pas être effrayé au contraire, il laissa échapper un petit ricanement hautain.

 **"Bien sûr que tu as raison puisque c'est toi qui monopolises** _ **Japonya**_ **!"**

Héracles réfléchit un moment. Mais de quoi parlait-il? Est-ce qu'il l'accusait lui de l'enlèvement de Kiku? Certainement une excuse pour ne pas avouer son méfait. Et même si cela fut presque invisible, le grec s'énerva contre son rival.

 **"N'essais pas de m'embrouiller l'esprit,** lui dit-il en s'approchant d'un air menaçant, **c'est...**

- **Euh... Excusez-moi."**

Turquie et Grèce se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le Nippon. Celui-ci un peu gêné par le silence soudain se décida quand même à parler.

 **"Désolé de vous déranger... mais je voulais vous dire qu'il va falloir que je rentre chez moi."**

Les deux autres nations restèrent silencieuses alors qu'elles continuaient de le fixer. Japon reprit alors la parole pour annoncer qu'il y allait. Un geste de main et un dernier **"** _ **Sayonara**_ " et le japonais était partis.

Le grec se détourna lui aussi pour s'apprêterà rentrer chez lui. Il était plongé dans ses pensées à un point qu'il n'entendit pas Sadiq lui lancer des noms d'oiseaux pour qu'il revienne terminer leur dispute.

Il se serait donc trompé. Le turque n'était donc pas la cause des fuites de Japon. Mais qui était donc derrière tout ça? Ah... Il commençait vraiment en avoir assez de toute cette histoire. Bon! C'était décidé, il trouverait qui est le responsable et mettrait un terme à tout ça.

* * *

Si un jour Héraclès avait su qu'il allait finir sous la fenêtre du japonais à essayé d'espionner qui pourrait bien être son mystérieux amant; il se serait mis des gifles. Mais il dédramatisa rapidement la scène en songeant bien sûr que tout cela n'est que pour le bien de son futur copain. Et si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il finirait sous la fenêtre du japonais à essayé d'espionner qui pourrait bien être son mystérieux amant en compagnie d'un Turque impatient, colérique, tout aussi curieux et au bord de la crise de nerfs; il se serait certainement pendu.

 **"Calme toi un peu, on ne pourra rien apprendre si tu n'es pas plus discret"**

Parce que oui, la rencontre inatendue des deux rivaux engendra par la suite une collaboration improvisée qu'ils avaient du mal à supporter dû fait de leurs relations de "cordiale amitié".

 **"Comment est-ce que je pourrais me calmer alors qu'il y a une ordure qui peut profiter autant qu'il veut de mon copain!"** répondit Sadiq en gesticulant.

Le grec tiqua au mot "copain" mais il n'en dit rien, il valait mieux ne pas commencer de se battre maintenant. À la place, il acquiesa les paroles à propos de la fameuse ordure et se reconcentra sur leur centre d'intérêt à l'intérieur de la maison.

Kiku leur tournait le dos, attablé, et en train de s'activer sur une feuille de papier. Sûrement était-il en train de dessiner un nouveau manga? Quel talent il pouvait avoir, et Héraclès secoua sa tête pour retrouver ses esprits.

Personne n'entendit quoi que ce soit, mis à part Kiku qui se leva pour rejoindre une personne derrière la porte de la salle. Enfin, c'est ce que compris Grèce en l'entendant dire " **J'arrive** " à cette mystérieuse personne. Plein d'incompréhension, il se précipita par la fenêtre pour comprendre qui était la personne qui avait attiré l'attention du japonais. Bien qu'évidemment, intérieurement bouillonnant, il savait très bien qui était cette personne. Impatient à nouveau Sadiq le suivit pour ne rien perdre de ce qui allait se passer, ou plutôt pour ne pas perdre l'avantage sur son rival. Les deux hommes, bien trop excité, se précipitèrent vers la porte qui leur cachait toute la vérité sans même faire attention aux dessins très explicites de Kiku les concernant. Les oreilles tendues, ils allaient enfin savoir qui était cet amant.

" **Tu as vraiment de très beaux yeux."**

Des coeurs se brisèrent, des corps se figèrent. Il n'y avait plus l'ombre d'un doute qu'un rival avait su conquérir le beau japonais.

" **Tu es doux aussi."**

Des pics de jalousie, de colère, de tristesse, et de bien d'autres sentiments leurs percutèrent le coeur déjà en morceaux.

" **Et ta queue est toute chaude"**

Héraclès explosa. Il ne pouvait pas laisser "ça" se produire, c'était horrible, c'était contre nature, c'était injuste! D'un vif geste de bras, il ouvrit la porte avec fracas sous les yeux ébahis du japonais... et du petit chat posé dans ses bras.

* * *

Après de courtes explications, les choses étaient redevenu ce qu'elles étaient. Héraclès voyait Kiku sous l'œil jaloux de Sadiq, Sadiq voyait Kiku sous l'œil jaloux d'Héraclès, Kiku dessinait des manga "matures" sur ses deux amis. Sauf que désormais le turque et le grec se battait en kigurumi de chat devant la maison d'un certain du japonais lorsqu'il se rencontrait.

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé à la fin ! C'était bien ? C'était bien ?**

 **Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review et même mettre cette fiction dans vos favorites si vous avez "kiffé grave".**

 **Ah Ciao !**

 **PS: J'aime écrire les chutes, ça se voit ?**


End file.
